


“...and maybe, some things were better left unsaid.”

by MiliaTelamera



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Things Unsaid, sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliaTelamera/pseuds/MiliaTelamera
Summary: Fear was something she had faced a lot.But not on the battlefield. Fighting was easy, and dying was never something that made her afraid. She’d fight to her last breath before turning craven there.But here, in these halls, all those old fears came back. They chilled her to the bone as sure as the winter closing in.





	“...and maybe, some things were better left unsaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote fanfic for the first time in a decade because my brain won’t shut up about Brienne and Jaime. Trying to get myself out of a writer’s block too. 
> 
> My bestie gave me a prompt from a list to get me rolling. (Located here: https://shannaraisles.tumblr.com/post/178246864645/writing-challenge-prompt-list)

_selcouth - unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet wonderful_ **  
**

—

Fear was something she had faced a lot.

But not on the battlefield. Fighting was easy, and dying was never something that made her afraid. She’d fight to her last breath before turning craven there.

But here, in these halls, all those old fears came back. They chilled her to the bone as sure as the winter closing in.

Brienne was not made for social graces, though she was polite enough to engage in conversation, there was nuance that would always be lost on her. The expectation was always that someone was going to try and play her for a fool, to make fun of her, to use her as a joke.

So when  _he_  had offered to knight her, she took it as another joke. And it was especially cruel coming from  _him_. She had thought they were long past the insults, had finally come to ground as equals, but this proved her wrong.

Yet the soft look from Podrick prompted her on, and  _his_  voice when he said ‘Kneel’ the second time was so soft it sounded like a plea.

So she knelt, and accepted from him the highest honor she could receive. He had told her before, she had restored his honor, was this a gift for that?

It was overwhelming and perfect and when she stood, there was part of her, that very far away girl of her past who just wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him close.

Instead, they stood there, staring at each other, as if he was in as much awe of her as she was of him in that moment.

Then the clapping, and things returned to normal.

Only they didn’t. She felt a hitch in her chest, a strange feeling in her gut. Brienne had felt these things before, but never so strongly.

The rest of the time spent in front of the fire passed with her in a daze. It wasn’t until he wished her good night, that she realized that everyone else had left to get some rest, finally.

Fear gripped her again as she watched him walk away. There was so much left unsaid and the dead would be here in a few hours.

When he disappeared through the doorway, she felt herself standing and moving towards the way he had went.

His gait was slow when she saw him, and she called out to him perhaps a little too loudly, “Ser Jaime.”

He turned, and she moved faster towards him. The fear gripped her as she strode towards him, even as the smile lit on his face, “Ser Bri…”

She cut him off with a fumbling, sloppy kiss. One full of desperation, want, and fear. Too much fear. Her hands cupped his face, fingers trembling.

He was frozen for a moment, and that fear gripped her harder. When she tried to pull away, to turn and run like a craven, he pulled her back in and kissed her harder. He was more sure, and as it deepened she felt a sense of wonder and the fear melt away. That feeling in her chest, that ball in her belly bloomed into something warm and freeing. So strange and yet, so wonderful.

She never wanted it to end, and maybe, some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
